The Beast
by Fabian B Shanks
Summary: Sephiroth seorang pembunuh bayaran yang "tidak exis". "You reap what you sow". warning : villain as ego, not anti-hero. alternate universe. Seph x Tifa
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Hironobu Sakaguchi, Squaresoft

**warning :** mature content, crime, kekerasan, sex content

* * *

Adakalanya sesuatu yang kita inginkan tidak mudah untuk didapatkan. Terutama bagi orang-orang yang sering menyepelekan hal-hal yang ia miliki dan memilih untuk mengejar hal-hal yang tidak ia miliki. Manusia itu serakah.

Tifa Lockheart. Kami seperti Beauty and The Beast.

Tentu saja, akulah si beast itu. Aku menembak kepala ibuku sendiri karena terlalu banyak mengomel. Kutinggalkan jasadnya begitu saja dan tidak butuh waktu lama bagi polisi untuk menyadari bahwa aku pembunuh ibuku sendiri. Aku kabur ke ibukota, merusak wajahku sendiri dengan pisau agar tidak dikenali. Aku membunuh orang untuk membuatku tetap hidup, aku seorang pembunuh bayaran. Aku mengerjakan tugas kotor yang dibutuhkan oleh tikus-tikus berdasi. Kurasa itu pekerjaan cocok bagiku yang hidup dalam bayang-bayang dan menyembunyikan eksistensiku. Zack Fair sudah mati. Yang tersisa hanyalah pembunuh yang dipanggil dengan kode; Sephiroth.

Ketika aku menemukan anggur memabukkan itu, aku sedang iseng melihat sebuah klab malam. Ia memiliki rambut panjang yang lebat, indah terawat turut mempercantik wajahnya yang klasik. Tubuhnya yang padat dan kencang bergerak molek hanya dengan balutan kain tipis yang dengan mudah dapat kurobek sekali tarik. Matanya yang kelam dan jernih itu menatapku lekat, sambil menyembunyikan senyum nakalnya di balik sehelai kain. Ia terus menggoyangkan pinggulnya, kemudian membelai tubuhnya sendiri dengan sedemikian sensual seakan seseorang tengah memanasinya dengan hasrat. Sambil memejamkan matanya, ia mendongak memperlihatkan otot lehernya yang jenjang, lekuk-lekuknya terlihat pas dengan bibirku. Ia menatapku lagi, tersenyum puas menyadari aku masih memandanginya seperti pemangsa di alam liar.

Ia melemparkan selendang putihnya ke wajahku, hanya mendapatkan reaksi kosong dariku. Namun aroma tubuhnya yang tersisa di selendang itu, merasuk ke dalam indera penciumanku, menggoda hatiku, mencoba untuk membiusku. Ia menghilang ke tengah-tengah lantai dansa di mana tubuh-tubuh berkeringat sedang berkelonjotan dengan pasangan masing-masing.

Kumatikan rokokku dan kuambil selendang putih itu lalu mencarinya di tengah lantai dansa. Ia sedang ada di sana, melingkarkan kedua lengannya memeluk leher seorang lelaki berambut licin yang sedang mengendus telinganya sementara tangan lelaki itu mengusap perut dan pinggangnya. Melihatku muncul, ia tersenyum. Segera meninggalkan pasangan dansanya untuk berpaling padaku. Sementara ia bergerak meraba tubuhku, aku hanya terdiam menilainya tanpa menyimpulkan apapun.

Kutangkap tubuhnya dan kudekap dia dengan kuat. Wajah kami begitu dekat, ia tersenyum lagi, matanya tidak sabar ingin merasakan tubuhku. Namun kulepaskan dia dan kutinggalkan begitu saja. Aku pergi meninggalkan klab malam itu, menyadari sepenuhnya betapa kecewa perempuan itu. Bukan karena aku merasa sayang dia harus berhubungan dengan pembunuh sepertiku, tapi karena perempuan seperti itu sudah terbiasa mendapatkan apa yang dia mau. Dan aku tidak sudi dijadikan salah satu produk yang ia inginkan ketika belanja di mall. Dan tentu saja, bukan karena aku tidak tertarik pada wanita.

Kami bertemu lagi ketika Rufus Shinra menghampiriku di bioskop film lama dan memberiku order langsung untuk membunuh seorang mafia yang mengganggu bisnisnya; Don Corneo. Aku tersenyum. Sudah lama aku ingin membunuh babi ini.

Kuiikat rambut perakku di belakang, dan kugunakan topi kupluk beserta jaket tebal. Tidak lupa sepatu kulit dan sarung tangan untuk meminimalisir tertangkapnya wajahku pada kamera pengintai yang tidak diharapkan. Ini rumah seorang mafia, tentunya dia punya uang untuk membeli benda semacam itu. Dia bahkan tega membakar uang kertas untuk menyalakan rokok.

Rufus telah membuat plot; dengan kata lain, dia telah menulis naskah drama reality show yang harus kumainkan dengan sempurna. Dan dengan kata lain, aku bekerja dengan sekelompok orang. Tidak banyak. Hanya seorang pemuda berambut merah dan seorang pria berkepala botak. Mereka menyebutkan nama tapi aku tidak peduli, untuk apa kuingat? Selain mereka berdua, ada satu orang pemain lagi, seorang aktris.

Begitu melihatku, ia tersenyum seakan masih mengenaliku dengan baik sejak pertemuan pertama kita. "Hai, tak kusangka akan bertemu lagi denganmu, pria besar."

Kutatap dia dari kepala hingga kaki kemudian kembali lagi ke kepala. Tanpa reaksi, aku kembali berpaling pada dua orang tolol yang harus menjadi partnerku malam ini, "apa yang akan dia lakukan nanti? Striping?"

Awalnya mereka berdua saling lirik, namun kemudian berandalan dengan rambut merah itu tertawa keras. "Ya, apa lagi yang bisa dilakukan perempuan sih?"

Mendengar pernyataan bernada sexist itu, Tifa merasa sedikit tersinggung, "Oh, kau tentunya masih ingat ketika terakhir kau kalah bertaruh. Jangan remehkan kelemahan kaum kalian."

Lelaki berambut merah itu berhenti tertawa dan wajahnya terlihat marah. Kelihatannya ia kehilangan nafsu untuk membahasnya lebih lanjut. Kami masuk ke dalam mobil dan sepanjang jalan selama si botak mengendarai mobil, si rambut merah memberikan sedikit intermezo singkat mengenai situasi drama. Rupanya Tifa telah cukup dekat dengan Don Corneo belakangan ini. Don Corneo cukup menyukainya dan mereka berkencan setiap malam.

Kulirik reaksi Tifa, ia merokok dalam damai.

Malam ini harus menjadi malam terakhir Don Corneo. Ketika ia berada dalam keadaan lemah, aku harus menyelesaikan segalanya. Rufus tidak ingin membunuh dengan racun, itu akan membuat polisi mencurigai Tifa dan apa yang dibalik panggung akan terbongkar keluar. Ia butuh seseorang untuk membunuhnya secara langsung, dan memanipulasinya seakan sebuah perampokan. Ada tugas ganda untukku malam ini.

"Don Corneo suka pemanasan di dalam limonya. Di jalan Gavriello, babak ke dua akan dimulai dan berakhir. Semua tergantung kalian, bila limo sudah mencapai kediaman Don Corneo, …" Tifa melirik padaku sambil mengepulkan asap rokok dari paru-parunya ke wajahku. "… game over."


	2. Chapter 2

Kami menurunkan Tifa di jalanan sepi di tepian sebuah jalan setapak yang remang berkat lampu jalan. Ia menunggu sambil merokok. Ia mengenakan one piece merah berry yang hanya menutupi tubuhnya sebagaimana sehelai handuk mampu menutupi tubuh seorang perempuan. Lekuk payudaranya tergaris cukup panjang, tampaknya pakaian itu membuat kedua buah dadanya memumbul kencang ke atas. Dan pakaian itu bisa memamerkan kakinya yang mulus hingga garis batas selangkangan. Tidak tertutup apapun kecuali bagian kaki yang menggunakan sepatu boot dengan hak setinggi nyaris sepuluh senti. Karena dingin, ia menggunakan jaket bulu bercorak macan tutul dan tas merah yang mungil terjepit pada salah satu lengannya. Rambut hitamnya ia biarkan tergerai lepas, ia siap disantap.

Kami mengawasinya dari dalam mobil, mematikan mesin dan membuka sedikit kaca jendela. Beruntung sekarang musim gugur sehingga hawa di dalam mobil tidak sedemikian panas. Si rambut merah terus memandanginya lekat tanpa berpaling sambil mengobrol dengan si botak. Sudah ketiga kalinya dia mengeluh, "Dia tidak harus menerima kerjaan ini, Rude."

Setelah sepuluh menit menunggu, datanglah limo hitam berhenti menjemput Tifa. Perempuan itu masuk ke dalam mobil. Bila aku jadi Don Corneo, dengan gadis secantik itu berpenampilan seperti itu masuk ke dalam limoku, aku akan terlebih dahulu meraba bagian kakinya, kemudian bagian atas tubuhnya. Membuatnya panas sejenak sementara limo melesat menuju kediamanku dimana aku dapat menikmati pelacurku sampai puas.

"Cepat! Cepat! Sebelum dia menghilang!"

"Jangan dulu, belum jauh. Aku tidak mau ketahuan!" si botak menghitung sampai sepuluh baru kemudian ia menyalakan mesin dan menjalankan mobilnya. Si rambut merah terus berisik menyuruhnya berputar ke jalan pintas untuk memotong jalur pulang si mafia pirang itu.

"Graviello! Graviello!" seru si rambut merah berulang-ulang. Bila aku tidak ingat tentang Rufus Shinra, sudah kupotong lehernya sejak tadi.

"Gimana sih? Kenapa belok ke kiri? Mereka ke kiri, kita harus ambil kanan!" seterusnya si rambut merah mengomel-ngomel pada si botak yang sibuk mencari penjelasan atas kekeliruannya. Aku tidak tahan lagi! Pemuda itu mengomel seperti ibu-ibu, lebih baik aku pergi saja sebelum lidahnya kutarik sampai lepas!

Dengan sikutku, kupecahkan kaca belakang mobil yang dekat dengan tempat dudukku. Kubersihkan sisa-sisanya dan merayap keluar dari mobil. Melompat dan mendarat tanpa celaka sementara mobil masih menderu tanpa mengurangi kecepatan. Baru ketika aku sudah mendarat di aspal, si botak menginjak rem. Benar-benar duo tidak berguna! Kenapa Rufus masih mempekerjakan mereka?

Sementara materia es kupasang di tangan, si rambut merah turun dari mobil dan bersiap untuk mengomel lagi "Hoi! Gila kau?"

Sebelum ia melanjutkan bicaranya, kulempar sebongkah kebekuan yang kemudian menempel di mulutnya dan membekapnya untuk tidak bicara apapun lagi. Sedikit puas, aku berlari menuju titik yang telah kami tentukan untuk mencegat limo Don Corneo. Jalur yang kulalui melewati taman dan semak, aku tiba di titik tersebut tiga puluh detik sebelum lampu limo Don Corneo terlihat dari belokan.

Kucabut katanaku yang panjang…

Limo itu sedikit mengurangi kecepatan, namun dalam beberapa detik, ia menambah kecepatan seakan ingin menabrak tubuhku begitu saja.

Kuembuskan udara yang mengepul menjadi titik uap beku berkat dinginnya malam ini…

Ketika jarak mobil untuk membenturku tinggal tiga detik, kuayunkan katanaku sehingga membelah limo menjadi dua bagian yang terpisah dan masing-masing tergelincir di aspal, melontarkan tiga orang yang sedang berada di dalamnya ke jalanan.

Salah satu tubuh limo menabrak tebing rendah dan berputar seperti pinsil yang digelincirkan sementara yang satu lagi—bagian yang diduduki si supir—menabrak pembatas jalan dan jatuh ke jurang. Bagian itu kemudian meledak.

Tubuhku selamat tanpa luka sedikitpun.

Aku menoleh ke belakang, dan melihat sebuah lengan tergeletak di atas aspal. Lengan itu terpasang kain sebuah jas, jari-jarinya yang gemuk terpasang cincin bermata berlian. Itu lengan Don Corneo, karena tidak mungkin itu lengan milik Tifa.

Si babi berdiri sambil memegangi tangan kirinya yang telah buntung. Bila ia menggunakan jas berwarna putih, pasti warna merah sudah mendominasi bagian kiri tubuhnya. "Egh … bajingan … apa maumu?"

Sudah jelas aku mau nyawamu, babi! Sekali lagi kuayunkan katanaku menunjuk aspal ketika aku melangkah tanpa terburu menghampirinya. Senyum tipis yang sombong terulas di wajahku, kusadari daguku sedikit terangkat dan kutatap babi itu lekat.

Nyawamu di tanganku.

Darah segar yang hangat memuncrat mengotori wajah dan pakaianku. Sudah lama aku ingin membunuh babi ini. Bukan demi kemanusiaan, bukan demi keadilan apalagi kebenaran. Persetan dengan konsep itu, aku hanya tidak suka dengan wajah jeleknya dan pikiran mungilnya yang kudengar melalui wawancara di tv setelah ia memenangkan sidang penyeludupan narkoba.

Puas menikamnya berkali-kali, aku mengistirahatkan katanaku. Ho… dia pasti sudah kenyang darah malam ini.

Telinga kiriku menangkap suara, refleks mataku melirik ke sana.

Kulihat Tifa lockheart, gemetar ketakutan melihat mayat Don Corneo yang berserakan—atau melihatku?

"Korek." pintaku.

Cepat-cepat dan gugup, Tifa merogoh kantung jaket macan tutulnya yang sudah tersibak menampakkan tulang bahunya yang ramping. Setelah menemukannya, ia melempar korek itu padaku. Kebetulan tempat Don Corneo mati cukup dekat dengan genangan bensin limonya yang tercecer di aspal, bergabung dengan darahnya.

Kunyalakan korek itu dan kulempar ke genangan bensin yang tercecer. Perlahan cincangan tubuhnya terbakar. Sambil tersenyum puas, aku berbalik untuk memungut lengan kiri Don Corneo yang tersisa. Hadiah untuk Rufus.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning : **rape scene

* * *

Sejak misi pertama kami, Tifa mulai menjaga jarak dariku. Tidak terlihat angkuh, namun terlihat terganggu. Seakan keberadaanku seperti sesosok makhluk buas yang dilepas begitu saja dan sewaktu-waktu dapat memangsanya. Tidak salah juga, mengingat semakin lama aku melihatnya, semakin ingin aku mencicipnya.

Dari mana aku tahu bahwa ia takut padaku?

Tentu saja karena Rufus Shinra mulai sering mempekerjakan aku.

Setelah berhasil mengatasi Don Corneo dan polisi kebingungan menentukan siapa pembunuhnya, Rufus menghadiahiku bonus yang lumayan. Tugas demi tugas dia berikan padaku. Mulai dari yang kecil-kecil seperti memata-matai seseorang selama beberapa hari hingga mencuri sesuatu di kantor pemerintahan. Dia merasa senang karena aku selalu melakukannya dengan sempurna dan bersih. Maka dari itu dia sering mengundangku makan malam di tempatnya. Dan setiap aku ke sana, Tifa pun ada di sana. Ia seperti ornamen untuk melengkapi kemewahan Rufus.

Malam ini adalah hari ulangtahunku. Ia menjamuku dengan makanan-makanan beraroma lezat yang tidak pernah kucicip sebelumnya. Harusnya aku makan enak malam ini. Tapi tidak dengan Tifa terus memalingkan wajahnya dariku dan terus mendekat pada Rufus seakan ia mencari perlindungan dari binatang buas. Apa ini? Aku kehilangan seorang penggemar? Semakin dia menghindariku, semakin aku menginginkannya.

Untuk suatu sebab yang tidak kuketahui, Rufus membelai dagu Tifa kemudian dengan halus menyuruhnya pergi meninggalkan kami berdua.

"Ada apa, sobat? Kau kelihatan tidak fokus dengan obrolan kita ataupun makananmu. ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu di hari ulangtahunmu ini?" Tanya Rufus sambil menyilangkan jemarinya di depan wajahnya sementara kedua sikunya bertumpu pada meja makan. Bila dia tidak menyebutkan faktor wanita, maka dia sudah curiga bahwa itu penyebabnya. "Ayolah. Bagiku kau sudah seperti sahabat. Apakah bayarannya kurang tinggi? Atau ada detektif yang mengejarmu? Minta apapun, akan kuberikan asal aku sanggup."

"Aku ingin wanitamu." Untuk apa berbohong? Lagipula itu akan menjadi hadiah ulangtahun yang menarik.

Seperti dugaan, dia tidak terkejut mendengar pernyataanku, malah ia mengembangkan senyumnya. "Hanya itu?"

Tubuh seindah itu terbalut dengan busana yang begitu sensual, pria gay pun menjadi straight hanya dengan melihatnya. "Aku seorang pria. Mau bagaimana lagi?"

"Kenapa Tifa? Aku bisa memberikanmu perempuan lain seperti gadis lugu, wanita cantik yang lebih berpengalaman, brunette, milf..."

"Aku mau Tifa." Kuletakkan sendok dan garpuku dan kubiarkan potongan daging di piringku tersia-sia. Aku serius, dia harus tahu. "Lagipula, kau tulus pada si gadis bunga itu."

Rufus menjadi kalem. Sepintas kulihat dagunya bergerak maju, aku yakin ia merasa kesal karena aku mengetahui rahasia kecilnya. Aku bersandar menunggu izin Rufus dengan senyum dingin.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengatur pertemuan kalian ..."

"Tidak perlu repot. Aku bisa mengatur pertemuan kami sendiri."

Rufus tersenyum lagi, seakan aku baru saja bercanda. "Kau yakin? Kelihatannya ia takut padamu. Ketahuilah, bila seperti itu, Tifa tidak akan mau bila bukan bosnya yang memberi tugas..."

"Tuanku yang terhormat, aku tidak ingin kencan. Aku ingin perkosaan." Aku berdiri meninggalkan kursiku dan perlahan berjalan menuju pintu. "... wajah yang ketakutan membuatku bergairah."

Sebelum aku membuka pintu, Rufus memanggilku. "Jangan celakai dia."

Aku menolehkan wajahku sedikit untuk menunjukkan senyumku padanya sebagai janji; "Tenang saja, aku bukan ingin membunuhnya, aku hanya ingin bercinta. Dia akan menikmatinya."

Kudengar Rufus tertawa kalem, "Kuberitahu hal penting, dia tidak suka bila ..."

"Tidak perlu. Nanti juga tahu." Akhirnya aku membuka pintu, namun Rufus masih saja berbicara, "Seph, bila kau ingin memaksa, kenapa minta izinku dahulu?"

Sambil menutup daun pintu, aku menyeringai, "Karena dia ornamenmu yang ingin kuambil. Terima kasih, Rufus."

Wajah Rufus masih terlihat datar tanpa ekspresi ketika aku menutup pintu ruang makannya. Dia pikir aku tidak tahu, dia selalu membawa Tifa dalam pertemuan, rapat, perjalanan bisnis, menghadiri pameran atau ulang tahun seseorang. Tapi ketika bertamasya dan waktunya bersenang-senang, ia selalu memilih pergi bersama gadis bunga itu. Dan tidak seperti ketika pergi dengan Tifa, ia tidak pernah mempermasalahkan penampilan apa yang dipilih si gadis bunga, siapapun namanya itu. Intinya, relasi bos dengan Tifa bukanlah sesuatu yang emosional. Bila bagi bos, Tifa hanyalah penghias, seharusnya aku tidak perlu merasa bersalah ketika menginginkannya. Lagipula, aku sudah minta izin.

Aku menemukan Tifa di kamar mandi khusus wanita. Begitu melihatku, ia terkejut bukan main dan reaksi yang menyusul kemudian adalah kemarahan. "Hei! Ini kamar mandi perempuan!"

Lucu. Kau pikir aku peduli, Tifa?

Dia mulai melangkah mundur sambil meraih sabun balok untuk dilempar mengenai wajahku. Tawaku mengalir keluar. akhirnya dia sadar dengan niatku. Ia mulai bertanya, "Mau apa kau?"

Takut. Ya, aku merasakannya, terbawa oleh gelombang suaranya. Suara Tifa yang ketakutan hmm ...

Ia melirik ke arah pintu di belakangku, namun melangkah mundur karena terlalu takut untuk menerobos tubuhku dan melarikan diri.

Ups! Ia sungguh-sungguh melarikan diri setelah melemparku dengan dompetnya yang terbuat dari kulit ular. Kuulurkan tanganku, dengan kuat kuraih lengan kirinya. Merasakan genggamanku yang kuat, ia menjerit menyerukan nama Rufus. Tapi percayalah, Tifa, sekalipun dia mendengarnya, dia tidak akan melakukan apapun. Aku cepat-cepat mendorongnya menubruk dinding keramik dan kukunci tubuhnya dengan kedua tanganku menahan kedua lengannya. Tifa tak berdaya memunggungiku, dengan leluasa aku memandangi lekuk tubuhnya dari belakang. Pinggangnya yang ramping, bokongnya yang montok, terlebih ia menggenakan one piece hitam yang batasnya kurang dari 10 cm di bawah selangkangan. One piece itu begitu ketat sehingga aku mampu menerka-nerka lekuk pantatnya yang kencang. Baru kusadari aku belum bernafas. Aku begitu bersemangat sekarang.

Keindahan ini ... milikku!

"Apa-apaan ini, Sephiroth? Lepaskan aku!" pekiknya, kudengar keputus-asaan terkandung di dalamnya.

Dengan cepat aku mengeras, kutempelkan tubuhku pada bagian belakang tubuhnya. Lemak kencang di bokongnya begitu lunak. Menyadari betapa dekat tubuhku menempel di tubuhnya, Tifa mulai panik. Ia berusaha melepaskan diri walau sadar sia-sia. Tenaganya tidak seberapa berarti, aku seperti menahan guling saja.

"Ini salahmu, Tifa." Ujarku sambil beraksi meraba area sensitifnya dengan bagian bawah tubuhku. "Salah sendiri kau memancingku terus sejak kemarin."

Kudengar dia sedikit terisak, "Bajingan! Aku tidak merayumu sedikitpun!"

Aku tertawa. "Ini ganjaran bagimu karena masuk ke kandang banteng mengamuk menggunakan pakaian merah."

"Kau sinting! Lepaskan aku!" Sekali lagi dia menjerit, "Rufus...!"

Kulepaskan lengan kirinya karena tangan kiriku ingin menangkap pipinya yang halus dan mulus, kemudian kukecup bibirnya. Ia hanya bisa mengeluh marah tanpa kata-kata. Bibirnya mungil, namun basah. Ada sensasi aneh yang kurasakan, ini pasti gairah yang dibangkitkan Tifa dari rasa takutnya terhadapku. Kulepas tangan kanannya ketika tangan kirinya mulai menarik rambutku, mencoba untuk menyakitiku. Tapi aku mampu mentoleransi rasa sakit. Bahkan ketika melukai wajahku sendiri dengan pisau hingga cacatpun aku tidak menjerit.

Tangan kananku segera mengusap perutnya, memberikan dia sedikit pijatan kecil di sana. Kini erangannya yang marah, melunak sedikit. Aku terus mempermainkan bibirku pada bibirnya sambil merasakan nafasnya tersengal tidak teratur menerpa pipi kananku.

Ketika tangan kananku meraba dan mengusap perutnya naik ke buah dadanya, kudengar dia sedikit terkesiap. ada pekikan kecil yang tertahan. aku tidak berhenti menikmati bibirnya. Tangan kananku mulai meremas, perlahan, namun erat. Sementara itu tangan kirinya yang menarik rambutku, kini mengendur. Seiring nafasnya mulai teratur, dan tangan kirinya melepaskan rambutku, ia menjadi lemas dan menyerah. Ia mulai membalas kecupanku sedikit, aku merasakan otot bibirnya sedikit bereaksi terhadap bibirku.

Tangan kiriku turun ke bawah sementara tangan kananku masih bermain-main dengan salah satu buah dadanya. Terima kasih pada one piece seksi ini, tangan kiriku cukup menarik ke atas pakaian seksinya dan meraba selangkangan Tifa Lockheart. Sedikit basah. Hahaha .. aku tahu dia juga menginginkanku namun menyangkalnya. Dasar wanita.

Kulepas kecupanku, ia sudah tidak berteriak lagi, mangsa sudah takhluk. Kulihat segaris jejak air mengalir dari matanya. Namun ia segera memalingkan wajah dariku, pasrah membiarkanku bermain dengan tubuhnya. Aku menemukan liang kewanitaannya dan kugesek-gesekkan jari tengahku di sana. Basah, semakin basah. Kini ia menatap cermin kamar mandi yang lebar, dan melihat refleksi dirinya menjadi boneka seks-ku malam ini. Kurasakan tangannya memijit tengkukku ketika aku menciumi lehernya yang mulai berkeringat.

Nafasnya mulai tidak beraturan. Desahan berselingan dengan gumaman, reaksinya terhadap gerakan jari tengahku yang nakal di selangkangannya.

"Kau suka itu? Itu belum apa-apa."

Dia segera menggeleng namun tidak berkata apapun. Kubaringkan tubuh bagian atasnya di atas meja washtafel terlungkup sehingga kedua tungkainya tetap memijak di atas lantai. Ia tidak melawan lagi. Wajahnya begitu dekat dengan cermin sekarang. Ia mampu melihatku melepas kemejaku, matanya berkedip lemas memperhatikan pahatan otot tubuhku.

Aku sedikit kecewa, perlawanannya berhenti sama sekali. Ia seongok tubuh yang pasrah menunggu apa yang akan kulakukan terhadapnya. Bukan masalah, kan? Aku tahu ini bukan pertama kali baginya. Rufus sudah jelas punya akses esklusif ke dalam, mungkin si rambut merah juga, belum lagi Don Corneo dan beberapa lelaki asing yang ia temui di klab malam tempat dia sering bermain. Tapi tidak masalah, di bawah sini masih terasa kencang, begitu rapat dan ketat menjepitku.

Aku mendesah nikmat, dibalas oleh sebuah keluhan kecil dari bibirnya. Kumasukkan semuanya perlahan namun pasti. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya perlahan. Ini nikmat sekali, terbungkus rapat seperti ini.

Aku mulai bergerak satu tarikan dalam tiga detik yang tidak terburu-buru, dan sebuah sodokan tajam yang kencang membelesak masuk tak terbendung oleh pertahanannya. Jeritannya bergema di dinding kamar mandi. Aku tahu kau menyukainya, Tifa. Kutarik lagi perlahan, ia mengeluh tidak sabar. "Aughh... brengsek! Bajingan kau Sephiroth! Ughh ..."

Aku tertawa. Dan kembali kuhantamkan dengan keras. Kini dia merintih sambil meremas kepalanya. Kuulangi gerakan itu hingga dia terbiasa dengan ukuranku yang besar ini. Di cermin, aku mampu melihat wajah dan tubuhku memerah karena detak jantungku yang memburu. Aku mulai tidak sabar sekarang. Kupegang pinggangnya erat dan mulai bergerak lebih cepat. Ia bersuara setiap kali aku menyodok.

Semakin enak, aku bergerak semakin cepat. Tifa mencoba mencakar cermin di depannya tanpa sedikitpun melihat ke cermin itu. Ia masih terus merintih, "Aw ... ahhh... aa ... hmmm ... mmm..."

Bagaimana, Tifa? Enak, bukan? Ini belum apa-apa. Aku mempercepat gerakanku dan ia mulai kalang kabut mengimbanginya.

Kini sudah tidak terdengar lagi sumpah serapah dan caci maki dari bibirnya, hanya jeritan-jeritan yang bergema di dinding kamar mandi. Akhirnya kami klimaks bersama. Kuledek dia, "Lihat, Tifa, kita memang serasi."

"Pergi ke neraka!" umpatnya, marah. Kedua kakinya gemetar lemas dan ia jatuh terduduk di lantai kamar mandi.

Aku berbenah diri kemudian meninggalkan dia begitu saja. Aku tahu dia butuh waktu sendiri untuk menangis di kamar mandi.


End file.
